


Scoop

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: 幽灵!SeoMinSoo/新闻编辑!JJANU温州编辑部的故事，泰坦全员在电竞网站工作的AU
Relationships: JJANU | Choi Hyun-Woo/SeoMinSoo | Seo Min-Soo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Scoop

李忠熙头都不用抬也知道是谁拖了把椅子凑到他边上。

崔贤佑声音压得跟地下工作者似的：  
哥，你有空吗。  
没有。李忠熙敲下分号，果断回车。  
那我说了。  
……  
你看现在这个点儿办公室就剩我们俩人了对吧。  
啊，嗯。  
你看看周围。  
有屁快放。  
哥你看一下啦！  
李工程师瞥了一眼空无一人的办公室，真的想打人。  
崔闲柚你是不是太闲了，稿子交了？  
哎，哥果然也看不到。崔编辑很痛心，打算站起来走人时却被叫住，李忠熙停下了手里的活儿看着他。  
什么叫“也”？你能看到什么？  
那边坐着的人。小崔手一指隔壁一处工位。  
真的吗，长什么样。  
个子挺高，皮肤很白，刘海卷卷的垂下来遮到眼睛。  
崔啊。李哥慈悲地看着他，欲言又止。精神上要是实在绷不住了，就请假歇几天吧。虽然我们今年招的实习生跑路了，但内容编辑还是有几个人的，你别累坏了。  
小崔还没来得及感动，李忠熙又幽幽添上一句：别忘了明天下班前把这周稿子交了，没写出东西前禁止请假哈。

崔贤佑心情苦闷地走在回家路上，连思考晚饭吃什么的想法都没有。那个只有他一个人能看到的高个儿像过去一周一样，迈着长腿跟在他身后五步远的地方。跟踪狂当得太过明目张胆，倒像在遛狗。  
是鬼吗？但他能听到脚步声。是人吗？但只有他一个人能看到。发现自己被斯托卡的第二天崔贤佑去公司监控室调录像，画面清清楚楚地告诉他：拍不到什么你说的跟踪狂哈。他推开门，人高马大的陌生人就倚着墙在门外等他。小崔震撼了，说这么个大活人杵这儿你跟我说你拍不到？？保安大爷很迷茫，走到门口看看墙边看看他，说小伙子，走廊里没人。  
崔贤佑，23岁，入职新闻编辑一年半，没想到自己短暂的社畜生涯就要因为高压工作下突发的妄想症状而提前几十年结束了。  
哎，他还是很喜欢这份工作的。朝九晚五，说高压其实是冤枉他们茶水间像小卖部一样的编辑部了；也就是现在到了休赛期没什么新闻和花边，憋了一周都交不出稿子。美术总监，aka主编老婆，带着女儿和零食来上班，看到小崔垂头丧气的样子给他塞了包海苔，出馊点子说守○先锋的比赛要是没得东西写你去写英○联盟嘛。崔贤佑哭笑不得，说姐，咱编辑部电竞板块大头就是英○联盟，那么多人围着转哪用得上我，再说我一个搞fps游戏的就算换游戏写也是换C○GO啊。  
人称花姐的热心总监不置可否，C○GO也好啊！  
算了，国内实在没人看。小崔摆摆手，拆海苔包装的时候盐粒儿还落在了键盘上。这是得用干纸巾还是湿纸巾擦，犹豫了半分钟他决定把键盘倒扣过来抖一抖。他端着键盘站起来，目光越过大半个编辑部办公室飘到门口，第一次留意到了那个高大阴郁的陌生人。  
一周后的今天，崔贤佑走到路边商铺的监控和灯光底下，停下脚步转过了身。万一当场受袭，就算摄像头拍不到幽灵嫌疑人，起码拍得到他本人的遭遇吧。崔贤佑抱着活成都市传说一部分的觉悟直面随他停在原地的陌生人，视死如归。

你到底想要什么？我家有写着你名字的祖传手账吗？  
陌生人愣了一下，开口时倒是会讲人话的：那大概没有，不过联赛转会的爆料你想不想听。  
这回轮到崔贤佑发怔了。什，什么转会爆料，你是谁，你怎么会有。  
线人身份是要保密的，崔编辑。  
崔贤佑被连噎两次，正要发火的当口又想起爆料：哎，生活所迫，崔哥算了算了。心里挣扎了五秒钟，崔编辑开口时终于为新闻行业的繁荣未来做出了巨大让步。  
那，起码我要知道你的名字。  
陌生人笑了，发白的嘴唇下露出一小排牙，有点得逞的意味。  
Minsoo（民秀），崔编辑就这么叫我好了。

稿子给朴相范发过去半分钟后崔贤佑收到条私聊讯息，一贯的目无尊长：这周怎么没压着死线前一小时，编得够顺的啊哥，哈哈哈哈哈。  
崔编辑没理，五分钟后工位远在楼层另一头的美工一个shift撞在了文编办公室门口，势不可挡。朴相范揉着脑袋走进屋，一屁股在崔贤佑边上空着的工位坐了下来；后者正在喝水，看见他坐下差点喷了。  
小朴也不知道他为什么给呛着了，但还是很体贴地拍拍对方后背帮忙顺顺气，发起问像堡垒左键突突突：哥稿子我看了，怎么回事，Sp9rk1e为什么要转会，这说得通吗，他不是刚拿了总决赛MVP吗，消息可靠吗，呃呃呃？  
崔贤佑用袖子抹抹嘴，说你站起来。  
朴相范哦了一声，十分听话，起来后还扭头看看椅面，也没脏没坏，为啥不给坐。  
崔贤佑无语：我不是说你……算了！啥事儿？  
稿子啊哥，这么劲爆的料，准吗？  
崔编辑有点漏气。那我不是标题标了rumor嘛，这才几月份，准不准随便看看不就好了；重点是老子稿子交出来了，你速度排版，四点前麻溜拿给Stitch发了，我可不想周周被白眼。

李忠熙拿到排好版的稿子时也发出了和朴相范如出一辙的追问三连，但崔编辑今天不想加班：有个无所事事的鬼就坐在他工位边上全天盯梢，他瘆得慌。  
你碰得上桌椅地板，却碰不着人？他在回家的路上就物理问题真诚请教。自称为民秀的灵异体像昨天一样不紧不慢跟在他身后，因为要听他说话离得近了些。  
好像是这样。  
崔贤佑回想起今天来串门的小朴一屁股在空椅子上坐下时的情形——其实那椅子不是没"人"在坐。小美工的身高还和民秀相近，坐下后连脸都叠上了，一人一鬼重合站位，像什么动画的替身战斗场景再放送。  
你没感觉的吗？别人从你身体里穿过去的时候。  
他听到一声轻笑。  
我觉得现在这个状态算不上有身体，所以好像也不该有感觉。  
崔贤佑很想，十分十分想问：兄弟你到底遭遇了什么，现在算是活人死人还是外星人。但是好像就不太礼貌。（这么想着的崔编辑已经把过去一周的跟踪狂印象完全丢到伊利奥斯深井了，反正也不太可能物理意义上的被触碰到，没在怕的。）  
他们在红绿灯前停下。过了这个路口就是崔贤佑的公寓，昨天他在这里说再见，多谢你的爆料，今天不要再跟着我了哈；但有一个出于礼节和情分都其实应该出言关心一下的问题，在他踏上斑马线的此刻跃入脑海。  
你晚上在哪儿？  
哪儿都差不多。  
你不能……解散自己，白天再重新出现吗。  
已经到了公寓楼底下，崔贤佑站在门禁前的三级小台阶前，回头正看到民秀皱着眉，目光飘向一侧的地面。  
刚入秋的晚风吹得凉飕飕，辛勤码字一整天的社畜小崔此时此刻只想奔回温暖小窝关门关窗开电暖气再热个晚饭；但他礼貌地等了一会儿，又耐心地等了再一会儿，终于等到民秀从沉思中抽回注意力，视线对上他自己的。  
可我不是自己选择来这里的。  
晚安，崔编辑。再开口时他等声音已经重新变得轻快，崔贤佑几乎要以为刚才那一分委屈是萧索秋风渲染出的幻觉；民秀向后退了一步，弹跳的脚步像高中男孩在篮球场和朋友说要回家吃饭。他从卫衣兜里抽出一只手，四只手指在空气里扑棱两下就算是道别。  
明天见。

如果说朴相范之前扑过来的气势像座巍巍小糖山，那金孝中就像颗葡萄小炮弹，一头撞进崔贤佑怀里。崔文编无语：美术编辑天生粘人？  
哥！Sp9rk1e转会官宣了！谁给你leak的这大爆料，是不是战队老板。你小声告诉我，我保证不往外说，谁问也不说，就是花姐来问也不说。  
崔贤佑点了个保存，然后把搂着自己脖子的手抖下去。  
那Stitch问，你说不说。  
金孝中一拍胸脯：不说！  
崔贤佑扭头就要喊人，被Haksal慌不择路地E了，未遂。  
哥，哥！哎呀……  
崔贤佑斜着眼睛看他：把线人告诉一个实习生，我有什么好处？  
还有两个月才转正式员工的新人美工对人性谜之自信：不说你不憋得慌？  
过了会儿金孝中扯完皮拍拍屁股走了，崔贤佑看着坐边儿上看戏的线人，无言；而那位笑眯眯学着Haksal：不说你不憋得慌？  
为了避免看起来像在办公场所精神失常对空气说话，崔编辑点开一个word啪啪敲下一行字，拖到辅助显示屏掰过去给他看：这说出去有人信？  
民秀不置可否：你可以试试嘛。

结果下班前小半个编辑部都来崔文编工位上串过了门，套瓷主题不外乎小崔你哪整的神秘线人什么牛逼门路；但大多同事都记得留下一小把零食，很有素质。崔贤佑把零食扫进抽屉里时看到花姐给的牛轧糖，收拾东西的动作顿了顿。Flowervin来套话时状似不经意地提了句Sp9rk1e新队伍老板昨天听说他们网站的leak，直接发消息去问她。  
JJanu呀，可不要把自己卷到麻烦里喔。在崔贤佑再三向她保证消息来源绝对合法后，Flowervin依然忧心忡忡地提醒道。小崔手上玩着糖纸说不用担心了啦，但他自己其实也一点儿都不肯定。民秀坐到隔壁桌子上去了，崔贤佑赶他过去的，不然老有串门儿的跟他重合坐一把椅子，看着闹心。他和同事聊天的时候民秀就安安静静坐在那里四下看风景，也不搅和他，手抄在卫衣兜里，像那种很乖的大型家猫。  
等离开了公司大楼一段距离到即便在大街上对尾随的鬼讲话也会被以为是在用蓝牙耳机聊天时，崔贤佑才拉开了话匣子。其实他的疑问不外乎就是前几天问过但从未被妥善回答的那些：你是谁你在哪，你怎么搞到料的又为什么要告诉我。  
但民秀不肯告诉他自己姓什么，怎么问就是不说。  
我要是说了，崔编辑岂不是要去报警。  
怎么，你承认自己在当跟踪狂？  
崔贤佑从余光里看到民秀的脚步停下了。  
那我走了。声音从身后传过来，委屈巴巴的。  
崔贤佑比较冷漠的一个男的，头也没打算回。果不其然，没过多会儿，民秀的鞋又出现在余光里。腿长走路是快啊，小崔用鼻孔冷笑一声表示爷不在乎，结果因为注意力太集中在余光上差点和路人妹妹迎面撞上。  
民秀大概是想笑不敢笑，为了不让崔贤佑太折面子，主动讲起自己为什么能提供料。概括一下就是他的精神体现在被困在一个前不着村后不着店的地方，"活着"的记忆缺失了一部分，所以也不知道自己肉身现在在哪；但他也能听到一些"彼岸"的声音，那些声音告诉他一些琐碎的、甚至可能还没发生的事情，而且不知道为什么，多数和电子竞技有关。  
所以不要问我下周彩票号码，我也不知道。明秀的总结陈词金光闪闪，刚正不阿。  
崔贤佑沉默了一会儿。  
为什么要找上我。  
我不知道……我甚至以为你会知道。  
别逗了，我都不知道你姓什么。  
他们已经再次来到了崔贤佑的公寓楼下。崔编辑登上三级台阶，从背包里摸出门禁卡，然后回头看了眼陪他走完回家路的人。  
民秀站在路灯下，没有影子。  
一时间很多场景在崔贤佑脑中奔腾而过，基调偏向恐怖，主要来自于各类鬼片鬼游。换做三天前的他，现在一定夺门而逃；但在难得能俯视一次对方的此时此刻，民秀那张稍稍仰起的脸看起来特别的年轻，年轻到显得有些无助。  
年轻到令人动摇。  
崔贤佑捏了捏门禁卡。

如果……如果晚上没地方去的话。

要来我家吗？

TBC


End file.
